


Curls

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but not described, floof really, sherlock doesn't give john a haircut, sorry darlings, though future porn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>sherlock gives john a haircut....well....sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

John stares at himself in the mirror. This was a terrible idea. He knew this would be a terrible idea.

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. You look lovely.”

John glares at Sherlock’s reflection behind him, far too innocent-looking, coiling the cord around the curling iron to store.

“I look like an idiot.”

Sherlock’s eyes flicker towards him and John sees clearly the unmistakeable mischief glittering under the lids.

John scowls. “You gave me curls, Sherlock. Curls. I said I needed a haircut.”

“You said I could use my judgement.”

“Not to do—!” He cuts himself off and closes his eyes in despair. “Oh my God.”

“Oh relax.” Sherlock drops the curling iron in the sink and grabs John’s shoulders. “It’s just hair. We can cut it off later.”

“Cut it off now, Sherlock.”

“Later,” Sherlock repeats. Then after a distinctive pause, in a voice low and full of promise: “After.”

John knows that voice. He opens his eyes and meets the blue ones above his head and he feels the sullen twitch between his legs as his penis tries to have its say. _Oh God, I’m such a useless sod._

Long-fingered hands slide up John’s neck and he watches them in the mirror, creeping up towards his head and sliding in between the curls Sherlock had worked so hard to construct.

He watches them tighten and he feels the tug against his scalp and he gives a groaning sort of sigh, tipping his head back into Sherlock’s hands and he looks at that grinning face, upside down above his own.

“I’ve always wondered about your fascination with my hair,” Sherlock murmurs. “I’m still not sure I completely understand it. Maybe once I’ve taken you from behind, my hands dragging you back by your hair, I’ll start to get it.”

John can barely breathe, but he can still grin back. “You should try it,” he says. “You never know.”


End file.
